Beso de Sangre
by Delta Elena
Summary: Un trato entre ambos, tu vida por ser mi esclava sexual pero nadie dijo que seria amable contigo, nadie dijo que no tendria que disfrutarlo, nadie dijo que tendrias que enamorarte; al final seras libre y no bebere tu sangre.
1. Prologo

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, la historia y lo que se desarrolla en ella son ideas mías.**

**Mi primer fic sobre Sasuke y Sakura, está basado en el libro Niño de la Noche de Nancy Kilpatrick, Creo que Sasuke es ideal para esta historia; es del tipo erótico y sádico algo que tiene que ver mucho con este chico.**

**Los que me han leído sabrán que me baso en canciones o libros pero no siempre los llevo al pie de la letra, hago cambios y adaptaciones lo que considere mejor para la historia; así como sus lindos comentarios**

**Espero que les guste**

Prologo

**Beso de Sangre**

Como lo odiaba, estaba aterrada como nunca lo había estado en toda mi vida pero también le tenía un profundo odio.

Irónicamente al unisonó de todos estos sentimientos me sentía como una infame al estar disfrutando del sexo que teníamos, era brusco en muchas ocasiones pero siempre se preocupaba por que lo disfrutara.

Le gustaba hacerme el amor en tantas posiciones tan vergonzosas que odie eso de él, pero me odie mas a mi más que nada; porque lo disfrutaba porque permitía que me hiciera todas esas cosas.

Me sujetaba con fuerza como frágil mariposa, le gustaba tenerme a su merced hacerme cosas que sabía que detestaba y que el gozaba; le gustaba escuchar los sonidos de mi boca y buscaba como hacer que estos fueran aun mas fuertes.

Que detestable soy…

Si Sakura Haruno se odiaba a sí misma, se sentía usada pero también se sentía en la misma gloria cuando él le hacía el amor y la obligaba; no solo una vez si las veces que fueran suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Siempre amenazante y autoritario, y si eso no fuera suficiente estaban los castigos corporales lo que fuera necesario para que ella fuera obediente y dócil; pero ahí radicaba el problema ella no era nada de eso.

Por eso le temía, por que buscaba domarla y humillarla por eso la hacía sentirse violada en muchas ocasiones; quería disfrutar con el goce de su superioridad en ella; no se detendría hasta lograrlo después de todo ese fue el trato.

Tu vida por ser mi esclava sexual por tres meses.

Porque no busco ayuda de la policía, no había nadie que le ayudara después de todo el no era un humano era un bebedor de sangre y ella ahora era una mariposa atrapada en su telaraña.

Pero algo se había prometido, cumpliría su trato pero no sucumbiría ante el seria su esclava sexual por la duración del trato pero no perdería su voluntad; el problema es que aquello estaba saliéndose de control era sadismo no quería admitirlo pero eso era y ella ya era parte de todo.

Al final ganaría o terminaría el contrato con su muerte.

Sasuke Uchiha no doblegaras a Sakura Haruno, si me utilizas yo lo hare contigo, si me humillas yo lo hare contigo te odiare con toda mi alma antes que amarte; hare lo que sea para terminar con el contrato pero no me enamorare de ti aun cuando seas un excelente amante.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, iré subiendo entre semanal a quincenal dependiendo del tiempo que tenga para ir al ciber por falta de internet.**

**Si les gusto háganmelo saber, cualquier comentario me ayuda a mejorar para crear una mejor historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**En este mundo habitamos en la oscuridad entre el terror y el placer, la vida puede ser escalofriante, seductora, deprimente, exquisita y aterradora y con mucha frecuencia todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo. La complejidad humana trae consigo batallas entre ellos mismos.**

**El primer Encuentro**

El viento le estaba sintiendo tan bien, aquella brisa matinal era en verdad muy reconfortante estaba convencida que aquel viaje de placer fue en verdad una gran idea.

Sakura Haruno era una joven de no más de veintidós años…y recién divorciada, no hace más de un mes se había cortado sus rosados cabellos después de haber tenido una larga y bella cabellera.

Era una mujer hermosa, poseedora de una mirada muy penetrante de color jade; nunca se quejo por falta de pretendientes pero no supo como término casada con su amigo de la infancia Naruto Namikaze.

Al final no duraron más de un año cuando supo que él le engañaba con Hinata Hyuga; ese año fue el peor de todos en su vida; al menos hasta ese momento lo creía y es que fueron tantas discusiones y culpabilidades por parte de ambos que llegado a un punto no sabían que había pasado entre ellos.

El daño había sido tal que sin duda estaba decidía a no tener ninguna relación en un buen tiempo, ambos se habían dicho lo peor pero al final decidieron que lo mejor era separarse; el preguntarse ¿Quien tuvo o no la culpa? No tenía sentido, simplemente la relación no funciono.

Así que ahora viajaba por el enigmático país de Amekagure, de todos porque había decidido visitar un país que el 99 % siempre estaba lloviendo; ni ella mismo lo sabía pero no podía negar que la ciudad tenía cierto encanto que le hizo tomar aquella decisión.

Después de todo que podría suceder, mojarse eso no era algo que le importara demasiado; pero su llegada al país fue por el contrario placentera.

No estaba lloviendo y era muy agradable el clima, llego por la ruta más lenta queriendo pasar la mayor tiempo meditando; no en su problemático divorcio quería simplemente saber de ella misma.

Recobrarse le tomaría algún tiempo, así que iría con calma y ninguna prisa había hecho reservación en un hotel de buena reputación; saldría a pasear por la ciudad bebería un poco y después vería cuanto tiempo permanecer en la ciudad.

La semana pasó muy rápido y no era para menos, había sido tratada de la mejor manera la ciudad sí que sabia como tratar a los turistas; estaba más que contenta con cualquier sitio al que fuera.

Miraba curiosa todo tipo de información que siempre le daban por lugares a cual dirigirse, esa noche iría a un sitio donde mucha gente se reunía siendo algo exclusivo pero por fortuna el hotel tenía ciertos privilegios en el lugar.

Miro entre su guardarropa — ¿Qué usar?— se preguntaba, como ya se había propuesto no quería tener ninguna relación de ningún tipo, no quería llamar la atención de las personas demasiado pero tampoco quería mostrar que era una mujer sin tacto para vestir; cuestiones de ego simplemente.

Miro un vestido largo en color lila con ligeras rayas negras que le hacían lucir muy delgada, la cinta de color negro alrededor de la cintura enfatizaban su delgado talle; era largo a media pierna lo suficiente para decir soy una mujer hermosa que no necesita de un estúpido en este momento.

Calzo unas zapatillas en color negro que tonificaban muy bien sus largas piernas, un ligero maquillaje acompañado de un peinado casual le hizo sonreír al espejo con el resultado.

No tardo mucho en llegar al restaurant, era tal como decía la propaganda un sitio agradable con un toque de elegancia que no tiene la competencia.

Pidió una copa de vino antes de la cena, quería relajarse y lo estaba consiguiendo estaba más que eso ahora sus pensamientos la tenían en otro punto alejada de cualquier problema de su mente.

—Pardon, Mademoiselle. ¿Vous permettez?—una voz muy varonil le hizo despertar de su ensueño, alzo la vista hacia la persona un hombre muy bien vestido estaba frente a su mesa; no esperaba que alguien le hablara en francés una lengua que desconocía por completo.

—Je ne parle pas francais—Titubeante contesto la única frase que se sabía de corrido

—Pregunte ¿si puedo sentarme a la mesa contigo?—hablo con tanta seguridad y claridad que le sorprendió, la mirada oscura que tenia era muy altiva y arrogante molestándole bastante.

Sakura se molesto bastante no tenia intensiones de ligar con nadie en ese momento, y menos con alguien que tenia la facha de ser un seductor de primera.

—Lo siento, quiero estar sola

—Lo comprendo—sin moverse de su lugar observándole fijamente, aquella mirada le incomodaba continuo bebiendo de su copa en espera de que se retirara cosa que no hizo—el sitio está lleno como podrá darse cuenta.

Reviso el resto del lugar con la mirada y en efecto solo había una silla vacía y era la de su mesa, le devolvió la mirada examinándolo con cuidado.

Era muy alto para su edad, quizás no tendría más de veinticinco o veintiocho años; de cabellos negros algo largos hacia el frente que enfatizaban con una piel muy blanca; demasiado blanca para su gusto pero quizás era producto de las luces del lugar.

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros era lo que le molestaba era como si le viera como un insignificante ser menor a una mosca; aun cuando su manera de hablar era muy educada le molestaba gravemente esa mirada suya.

Si le hubiera conocido mucho antes seguramente le hubiera parecido atractivo, pero ahora ella estaba en una fase en donde no quería tener que ver con nadie en absoluto.

—Toma asiento —Suspiro al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos como diciéndole me da igual que estés aquí

—Merci, muy amable…mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

—Sakura Haruno—Sin ningún entusiasmo en su respuesta, tan solo cordialidad por la presentación.

No estaba muy contenta con tenerlo sentado en su mesa, pero odiaba cuando era amable con la gente; se sentía invadía en su propio espacio por lo que procuro ignorar y olvidar que lo tenía sentado frente a ella; miro con detalle la carta como si fuera la última noticia del día.

—No eres de esta ciudad, se nota por tu modo de hablar y tu manera de vestir

La pelirrosa alzo la vista a su peculiar acompañante, le miraba de manera superficial pero fija parecía que no se quedaría en silencio como ella esperaba.

—Konoha, estoy aquí para descansar

—Una gran ciudad, bastante grande mucha gente se muda buscando una mejor calidad de vida

Sakura le miro con más detenimiento el hombre frente a ella parecía no entender las cosas, tal vez no era su culpa pero como se había planteado en todo el viaje no haría ningún familiarísimo con nadie: así que tendría que ser más directa hacia él.

—Sabes en verdad no tengo humor, quiero estar sola ¿Comprendes?

—Como quieras—Sakura noto como se sintió insultado tal vez su ego fue golpeado, pero después de todo ese era el problema de él. Se giro de nueva cuenta para entretenerse con la carta pero de nuevo el siguió su plática.

—Es muy raro que mujeres viajen solas, sobre todo aquellas que son muy bellas. Siempre me ha gustado la imagen de una bella mujer de fina figura, tienes un color de cabello muy peculiar que solo es sobrepasado con el bello color de tus ojos verdes es como…

Sakura termino por desesperarse tomo su bolso mirándole fríamente, le dio la espalda saliendo del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Suspiro algo molesta pero después de un rato creyó haber olvidado la escena; no era muy noche y aun no tenia sueño pensó a donde ir antes de regresar al hotel.

Diviso a lo lejos un tipo de rio junto a un parque — ¿Por qué no? —no estaba lloviendo y el caminar le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas.

La vista no era de las mejores pero no se podía quejar; era tranquilo caminar bajo la noche sin lluvia, las luces de vehículos transitar a lo lejos le daba un ligero aire pueblerino que no le disgustaba a pesar de que era una ciudad algo grande.

Sus pensamientos ahora podrían dar rienda suelta sin más interrupciones, o eso creyó hasta escuchar un pequeño ruido volteando al momento. Un silencio sepulcral y nada a la vista.

—Son los nervios de esta noche, así que cálmate Sakura—se dijo mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello. Sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo al penoso divorcio vivido, ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez de verdad había amado a Naruto y el a ella; fue la soledad lo que les unió siendo los últimos en darse cuenta.

Siendo sincera no culpaba a nadie de ello, pero era inevitable no dejar de pensar en ese año de matrimonio la soledad ahora era algo que le asustaba; tal vez por eso se negaba a iniciar una relación tan pronto.

El mismo ruido se escucho haciendo que se detuviera, el sonido de alguien que había pateado una piedra; miro en dirección de donde provenía pero todo estaba vacío por completo nada fuera de lo normal. Diviso a lo lejos un túnel que daba paso hacia el otro extremo del rio.

—El lugar está solo, mis nervios parecen crecer pero aun no quiero regresar…quizás solo sea un gato perdido—comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, lo que fuera tendría que pasar el túnel y después reiría de lo paranoica que estaba siendo.

El atravesarlo tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, estaba más oscuro de lo que creía dentro de él se formaba un ligero eco que estaba poniéndole aun más nerviosa.

Sus tacones hacían mucho más ruido confundiéndose con el eco del lugar, pero se detuvo de pronto al oír un ligero crujir.

— ¿Quién es?—Esperando que solo fuera su imaginación que se hacía más fuerte con la oscuridad, una ligera luz comenzó a cubrir parte de la salida; la luz de la luna se asomaba alejando las sombras que le asustaban.

Estaba más de la mitad del camino siendo más corta la de la salida que la del inicio, así que solo continúo su caminar pero sintió como si alguien hubiera dado un paso detrás de ella y el silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo.

El corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que su respiración comenzó a ahogarse, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo se tenso tanto que la espalda le dolió al querer hacerlo al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente escuchando como los pasos seguían, se detenía y el ruido cesaba volviendo a caminar iniciando los pasos; el terror se apodero de ella y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida pero golpeo con algo muy duro que le hizo rebotar hacia tras.

Sus ojos se toparon de pronto con el rostro del hombre que había conocido poco tiempo atrás.

— ¿Tu? —bastante molesta y asustada se levanto alejándose en un intento por intentar pasar, pero el simplemente no respondía tan solo la miraba fijamente; en ese momento le noto muy diferente de cuando le conoció.

Un rostro delgado y sumamente blanco, una expresión como de hambre que le preocupo además de que ahora era mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba.

—Debería repórtate con la policía, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

El simplemente sonrió, burlonamente sin soltar palabra alguna estaba disfrutando de aquello y a Sakura eso le molestaba. Quiso pasar de él pero este la sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

—Suéltame o grito

—Adelante, no me molesta en absoluto si quieres una mayor atención por mi está bien; pero créeme que aun así nadie te ayudara.

Tenía el bolso en mano intento balancearlo para darle un golpe, tan solo una pinta ya que su pierna fue directo a su entrepierna pero el simplemente lo esquivo; su mirada y sonrisa demostraban lo mucho que disfrutaba con tenerla a su merced.

Disfrutaba enormemente con la impotencia y el miedo que tenia la joven. Sakura abrió levemente sus labios algo no humano habitaba en ese hombre que le tenía, el miedo se apodero con gran fuerza advirtiéndole de aquel ser que le tenía como débil mariposa en una red.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— La voz de un hombre se escucho muy cerca de donde estaba

— ¡Ayuda me están atacando!—grito con todas sus fuerzas y pocos segundos después fue azotada hacia el piso, le tomo pocos segundos recobrarse pensando que en cualquier momento la golpearían sin cesar.

Pero no fue así, en breve su vista se poso con un hombre que peleaba con su atacante así que se levanto con dificulta y comenzó a gritar con la esperanza de que alguien le escuchara siendo inútiles todos sus esfuerzos.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no podía contra el pelinegro, tomo valor y decidió ayudarlo dos contra uno seguramente habría una ventaja a su favor; los gritos del hombre fueron intensos poco después de notar que ahora estaba cojo.

Retrocedió llena de terror, la escena la helo por completo el hombre que había acudido a su llamado era sujetado como un simple muñeco en el aire tomado por el cuello.

Una de sus rodillas colgaba como un pequeño nudo a punto de caerse, la débil luz de la luna iluminaba un poco más el lugar por lo que nada era ocultado por las sombras; Sasuke el hombre que se presento con ese nombre le tenía en su dominio a lo que ahora era un harapo medio viviente, sus labios fueron directo hacia la garganta del sujeto en la cual un charco de sangre broto manchando el piso.

Los ojos que en un inicio eran tan negros como la noche ahora tenían un brillo intenso a rojo, un color que le tenía en un total trance… perdida y sin salida; por más que su cuerpo quisiera moverse era como si nada respondiera a su propia voluntad.

Su instinto de supervivencia sin duda era grande, no supo cómo pero había logrado caminar lejos del lugar; muy lejos de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bien Srita. Haruno, vuelva a repetirnos su historia el hombre que le ataco—el hombre de cabellos naranjas que respondía al nombre de Inspector Yahiko le veía como aburrido e incrédulo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde el ataque, fotografiaron el cuerpo de todas direcciones y le habían tomado su declaración varias veces tantas que ya estaba más que molesta por el interrogatorio. El lugar estaba lleno de policías y reporteros, ella era la única testigo del asesinato pero se sentía como si ella fuera la asesina.

Paso por varios estados emocionales que fueron desde el miedo de un inicio, tristeza hasta ahora una terrible depresión siendo acompañada de un terrible entumecimiento emocional; suponía que ya solo respondía por inercia.

—Estoy cansada….ya les dije todo lo que paso, ¿puedo regresar a mi hotel?

—Una vez más Srita.

Suspiro estaba en verdad muy agotada emocionalmente, el hombre que estaba muerto había ocupado su lugar ella era la que iba a morir pero por ayudarla termino siendo asesinado. Tan solo quería regresar y tomar una ducha muy caliente.

—Era un hombre alto, piel blanca de cabellos y ojos color negro no creo que pasara de los veintiocho años exagerando; estaba muy bien vestido de manera casual pero con cierto toque jovial…me dijo cuando lo conocí que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, habla muy bien el francés.

— ¿Alguna seña en particular?

—Ya le dije que no le preste mayor atención

— ¿Y aun así compartió su mesa por cerca de quince minutos?

—No fueron más de cinco minutos, ya se lo dije el lugar estaba lleno no había mas mesas por eso lo permití

El hombre de cabellos naranja tan solo escribía en su cuadernillo, fumaba un cigarrillo debes en cuando pero Sakura sentía que solo era para llenar un reporte absurdo sin prestar ninguna atención mayor.

— ¿Por qué estaba caminando sola por la noche?

—No podía dormir era una noche muy agradable

— ¿Acostumbra siempre caminar en sitios así?

—En algunas ocasiones

— ¿En sitios peligrosos?

—Se suponía que esta ciudad es segura, la guía de turismo lo dice claramente

¿Qué le trajo a Amekagure?

—Estoy de vacaciones—Sin duda su vida privada estaba fuera de todo el asunto, no le diría que la verdadera razón de su visita era para despejarse de su traumático divorcio.

— ¿En esta época? ¿Por qué no vino en temporada turística hay menos lluvia?

—Tan solo me apeteció

—Entonces, usted vio como "Sasuke" levanto al hombre y le mato—suspiro —sabe cuánta fuerza se necesita para levantar a un hombre adulto como si fuera un muñeco de trapo como usted dice

—No lo sé…ya le dije que estaba algo oscuro tan solo le estoy contando lo que vi

—Dice que parece como si le hubieran roto la columna

—Quizás, ya le dije que es lo que creo haber visto

Sakura tan solo continuo ahí por otras dos horas se sentía terriblemente mal, no comprendía el por qué la policía le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, sentía como si todo fuera invención de su mente; como si ella hubiera inventado todo en base a una película de vampiros tan solo su mente le jugaba una mala jugada.

La llevaron hacia su hotel en donde tendría vigilancia, aun si no le creían la historia ella había visto al asesino y posiblemente el regresaría para acallarla; pero sin duda ella no estaba más que cansada de aquella terrible experiencia.

Solo quería descansar esa noche nada más.

**Gracias por pasar por aquí, espero les haya gustado el primer encuentro se ha dado pero aun no se conocen lo suficiente estas dos personas ya que las cosas se irán complicando bastante para Sakura.**

**Me gusta saber su opinión de la historia, que les gusta o no les gusta, que debo cambiar para ir mejorando con la marcha.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Perseguida**


	3. Perseguida

**Personajes pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, solo tomados prestados para la siguiente historia **

**Personajes: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Mundo Alterno: Basado en el Libro Niño de La Noche de Nancy Kilpatrick**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Perseguida**

Sakura se sentía cada vez más ofuscada por el inspector Yahiko, al día siguiente continuo con el mismo interrogatorio contando una y otra vez lo sucedido. Todo esto por varios días casi sin descansó.

Pero ella sabía que él no le creía en nada; suponía que ella era la principal sospechosa y solo bastaba algo para ponerla en tela de juicio.

No lo mencionaba pero tenía horribles pesadillas, le habían recomendado olvidar en si el trauma de la muerte del hombre que le salvo la vida; era fácil decirlo pero sus nervios estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Esa noche las pesadillas fueron tan atroces que despertó llena de sudor, casi al borde de las lágrimas y algunos arañazos que se había hecho ella misma.

Respiro hondo y profundamente, tenía que salir del hotel cuanto antes o se volvería loca; tomo una rápida ducha para relajar su cuerpo y quitarse el sudor lo antes posible, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo pensó en ir a cenar a un restaurant no lejos de ahí.

—Por favor un taxi—Balbuceo lo mejor que pudo haciéndose entender al encargado, en lo que esperaba observo al hombre en la esquina que fingía no verla; la policía la vigilaba todo el tiempo lo sabía a la perfección, aunque no era un secreto a ella le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era preferible a tener la sensación de no tener protección en contra de un asesino, pero se cuestionaba acerca de este último en contra de la policía.

—Ida y vuelta, a cenar distraerme y regresar solo eso—se decía mientras le indicaban que su taxi estaba esperándola, pidió que la llevaran a un buen restaurant y que regresaran por ella poco después.

El sitio fue de su agrado, tranquilo y elegante aunque algo abarrotado por parejas que disfrutan de una velada romántica; por fortuna había una mesa disponible la cual sin duda aprovecharía.

Pidió algo ligero así como un buen vino para acompañar, estaba ahí para relajarse buscando un ambiente diferente a los estresantes interrogatorios de la policía; casi como de película en donde te ponían la luz en la cara en un cuarto oscuro dejándote ciega por varios momentos para acorralarte.

Parecía que su cometido estaba resultando, la cena estaba deliciosa y comió lentamente disfrutando de ella; el vino era más que excelente casi podía decirse que era una experta en ello.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar la muerte de aquel pobre desdichado, su divorcio volvió a sus recuerdos enfadándola; ella estaba en esa ciudad para olvidar los malestares y ahora cargaba con uno más a su espalda.

Sonrió al final—Bien Sakura, tendrás mucho que contar en alguna reunión —bajo la cabeza algo triste después, recordó a Naruto sus años de niños; ella era tímida en aquel entonces y dependía mucho de él pero con el pasar de los años se volvió una mujer de carácter firme.

Sus años en secundaria y universidad fueron los mejores, fiestas y desenfreno de la dulce juventud al final termino en matrimonio; pero ahora se preguntaba si ambos no habían confundió la amistad con el amor.

Los problemas comenzaron en aumento con el pasar del tiempo, ella se refugió en su trabajo y el en Hinata; ambos huyeron sin enfrentar la razón principal de tantas discusiones y solo hasta el final decidieron dar por terminada la relación.

Aceptaba que era doloroso, y aun le dolía demasiado pero no podía negar que se sintió aliviada cuando firmo los papeles del divorcio; no sabía si podrían al menos recuperar aquella amistad, pero el intento al menos seria al inicio, el tiempo diría la última palabra.

Despertó de golpe al escuchar que pronto cerrarían; se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo en sus propios pensamientos; termino su cena y vino, pago la cuenta y se levanto.

Hacia frio así que se coloco su chalina para protegerse, no había mucho movimiento salvo de algunos autos pero ningún taxi; el suyo no estaba por ningún sitio seguramente había estado ahí esperándola y al final se había marchado sin avisarle.

Había pocas luces y pensó en regresar al restaurant para pedir uno por teléfono, pero este ya había cerrado en cuando ella había salido.

—Qué suerte la tuya Sakura—Se maldijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la calle principal, ahí pasaban mas autos y tendría más suerte en conseguir un taxi; también se consolaba con que anduviera el policía que le vigilaba siempre.

No paso más de una calle cuando las luces de un auto le hicieron voltear, era un taxi así que alzo la mano para hacerle la parada; le tranquilizo bastante el que apareciera uno para regresar lo más pronto posible a su hotel.

Le indico que se dirigiera a su hotel, estaba cansada demasiado agotada por recordar tantas cosas; se recargo en el vidrio para descansar los ojos un momento; como se había metido en la escena de un crimen en la que casi ella era la víctima.

Si alguien le hubiera contado semejante historia sin duda le hubiera dado por loco, pero ella sabía que no estaba loca y que la manera en que murió ese hombre era la verdad; una verdad que la policía no creía.

Abrió un poco los ojos, miro que las calles eran diferentes el conductor había tomado otra ruta; al mirar el taxímetro se dio cuenta de que marcaba el doble de lo que le cobro el primer taxi al dejarla en el restaurant.

—Sin duda quiere cobrarme de mas—Pensó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había tomado un camino más largo

Intento hablar con el conductor pero este solo la ignoraba, comenzó a inquietarse al ver que por el contrario aceleraba; las calles estaban demasiado oscuras y las luces del auto apenas y lograban iluminarlas, de lo que estaba convencida era que la estaban llevando lejos del centro de la ciudad.

Pensó en bajar en el próximo semáforo en cuanto parara, pero esto no pasaba así que lo único que vino a su mente fue arrojarse; pero mirando la velocidad en que conducía el hombre saldría muy lastimada si lo hacía.

Sintió un terrible miedo al ver al frente no muy lejos una gran limosina, el color plata la hacían distinguirse muy bien en la oscuridad; pero lo que le aterro fueron los ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente a pesar de la distancia.

—Es…es el asesino—Pensó de golpe, eso fue más que suficiente para que abriera la puerta arrojándose; el sonido sordo que se produjo por su caída acompañado por un gemido que se salió de sus labios; había golpeado parte de su cadera además de raspones en rodillas, manos, codos y quizás más partes.

Pero no le importaba o no sentía dolor en aquel momento, se levanto como pudo quitándose los tacones, el taxi se había detenido y tanto el conductor como el asesino ahora corrían hacia ella.

Marchó lo más rápido que podía, tomo la calle principal por la que había pasado el taxi con la esperanza de hallar alguna persona en su auxilio.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!—gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que sus gritos se opacaban entre las calles de la ciudad.

Las pisadas tras ellas le hicieron desistir de aquello y continuar su huida, pensó con rapidez que si se metía entre calles podría perderle; pero tendría que ser más rápida.

Se movía lo más rápido que podía, sus heridas habían quedado en un segundo término no las sentía; el terror de que el asesino la atrapara era más que suficiente para que continuara escapando.

Pero aquello parecía un laberinto, las oscuras calles se parecían entre sí; creyó tener una salida en la siguiente y con seguridad habría mas opciones de buscar un escondite pero sus ojos jades se abrieron de golpe; el estaba en ese extremo y se dirigía hacia ella.

Regreso como pudo dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina, evitando regresar hacia donde el taxi se había detenido; también tenía que tener cuidado con ese hombre.

Su aliento le fallaba, su respiración era jadeante y podía verla en el frio aire; estaba muy cansada y no encontraba una salida, un fuerte dolor en su pie le mostro que se había hecho una herida y sangraba.

Podía verlo entre las sombras, la perseguía y jugaba con ella cual gato atrapando a un ratón; eso le molestaba sabia que él lo estaba disfrutando así que hizo lo mejor para tranquilizarse y pensar mejor las cosas.

Tenía que regresar a la ciudad donde hubiera más gente, pero con esas calles tan confusas no sabía cómo podría lograrlo; pero no podía darse por vencida así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas quizás la próxima esquina tuviera una salida.

Se quedo de pie completamente helada, aquella esquina era un callejón cerrado, las paredes eran demasiado altas para que pudiera escalar, no había ventanas o algo donde esconderse y aunque lo hubiera él ya estaba detrás de ella.

Ella respiraba exhausta, sudorosa, totalmente herida llena de raspones; en cambio el tranquilo respirando con suma tranquilidad; estaba acorralada por completo.

Sin nada con que defenderse solo observaba como él se acercaba hacia ella, no quería dejarse vencer así que a pesar de la desventaja intento escapara pasando entre el; pero como si fuera muñeca la tomo con fuerza y la aventó hacia el muro pero ni aun así cedió ella.

Recordó las viejas enseñanzas de su maestra Tsunade en defensa personal, por reflejo comenzó a atacarlo un golpe a la entrepierna pero él con tanta rapidez lo bloqueo; apretó sus dedos formando un puño recordando la manera en que le habían enseñado.

Un golpe directo a la zona blanda del cuello, eso sin duda lo dejaría sin aliento un momento lo suficiente para salir huyendo de ahí; pero él no lo esquivo recibiéndolo sin mostrar dolor alguno.

El la sujeto por los brazos erizándole la piel por lo fría que tenía las manos aquel hombre, la empujo contra la pared acorralándola por completo.

—Hola de nuevo Señorita—Su frio aliento en su oído le producía nauseas, odiaba que estuviera jugando con ella de aquel modo; odiaba tener que ser el ratón para el disfrute de aquel gato. —Una lástima que la policía no te haya creído.

Aquello le puso muy nerviosa, el sabia de la investigación y estaba al tanto, lo que le decía que el debía de tener contactos dentro de la policía; se puso nerviosa sabiendo que ni con ellos había estado segura.

—Soplones, la policía ya no es de fiar—su voz temblaba aun cuando intentaba ocultarlo, pero el sonrió por ese efecto.

—De todos modos no es importante, tu sangre me interesa y creo que valió la pena todos los problemas que has causado—Jalo sus cabellos color rosa haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara, su cuello quedo al descubierto recorriendo con su nariz la piel de la joven que sentía hervir su propia sangre.

—Deja de jugar conmigo maldito, ya he visto de lo que eres capaz…así que mátame si lo vas a hacer—Más segura de lo que jamás estuvo, lo enfrento por completo y el quedo sorprendido por esta reacción.

La alejo un momento soltando un poco sus cabellos, ella quizás no se dio cuenta pero en su voz había cierto tono que hizo dudar a este hombre.

—Todos a quienes he matado siempre suplican por su vida, así que aprovecha el momento

—No pienso suplicarte, además no creo que contigo sirva de algo

—Eres bastante perspicaz— Volvió a jalar de sus cabellos acercando mas su cuello hacia su rostro, el roce de su mano con su piel le provoco un escalofrió por lo fría que estaba; era como la piel de un muerto.

La observaba con sumo cuidado, en aquella mujer había algo diferente que le producía un cierto grado de fascinación; tenía cierta valentía que no todos poseían.

—Sabes ha pasado demasiado tiempo en que tuve a una mujer, regularmente me aburren…

Aquello enfureció a Sakura a tal grado que olvido el miedo, todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento, el haber sido atacada por aquel lunático que solo estaba jugando con ella; estaba más que cansada de todo eso, así que si aquello era el final de su vida no quería seguir sufriendo mas aquello.

Giro su rostro con fuerza, algunos cabellos quedaron atorados en los dedos del hombre pero ella no se detuvo; fue directamente hacia su muñeca mordiéndole con fuerza, eso no lo esperaba el pelinegro que por la sorpresa la soltó lo que aprovecho ella para salir corriendo.

Pero solo fueron breves segundos de libertad, la volvió a sujetar pero esta vez la azoto contra el suelo; su cabeza vibro mareándose de golpe; no oía muy bien y creyó haberse roto parte del rostro.

— ¡Aquí el único que muerde soy yo!—furioso la levanto del piso arrastrándola, ella solo se dejo llevar algunos vidrios en el suelo se le enterraban en sus ya lastimados pies; eso le hizo despertar un poco de aquel golpe.

Le llevaba de regreso en donde la limosina seguía estacionada, la sujeto del brazo con fuerza metiéndola de golpe en ella muy pronto cerró la puerta y sintió como el lujoso auto arrancaba.

Intento abrir cada puerta con desesperación, pero todo resultaba inútil no cedía en absoluto; golpeo la ventanilla con todas sus fuerzas hacia el conductor, esperando que él se apiadara de ella pero parecía que solo obedecía al señor oscuro.

Intento llamarle por el teléfono interno pero resulto igual, no respondía y seguramente aunque lo hiciera nadie le ayudaría; estaba atrapada en un hermoso auto color plata.

Se quedo quieta unos minutos y el dolor por fin comenzó a llenar todo su cuerpo, los golpes de la caída, los raspones y cortadas en aquel intento por huir de aquel loco hombre ahora estaban sacudiéndola.

El dolor se incrementaba, busco algo con que limpiarse pero había perdido sus pertenencia en aquella loca carrera, pero al menos el documento mas importante en donde ella aparecía como ciudadano de Konoha estaba bien guardado en el hotel. Esperaba que al menos el tipo no se le ocurriera ir a buscarlo.

Encontró unos pañuelos entre sus bolsos, se quito las rasgadas medias y miro sus piernas heridas; suspiro porque sabría que aquello dolería bastante; más de lo que ya sentía en ese momento.

Con un poco de saliva comenzó a limpiar lo mejor que podía cada herida superficial, trato de cubrir lo mejor que pudo la cortada que tenía en el pie; no sabía si había perdido mucha sangre pero sentía pulsarle demasiado. Solo esperaba que las heridas más graves no fueran de gran cuidado, pero sonrió un poco al recordar su situación.

—Acaban de secuestrarte y te preocupas por esos detalles, ya perdiste la cordura Sakura—Se encogió apoyándose en la ventanilla, no sabía lo que le esperaba o a donde la llevaban pero comprendía que algo había pasado en ese callejón.

El iba a matarla ahí mismo, pero cambio de opinión y no sabía por qué; solo rogaba que no quisiera matarla lentamente con alguna loca tortura en algún sitio alejado; hubiera preferido una muerte rápida.

Pero volvía a recobrar la cordura, fuera lo que fuera que pasara ella lucharía contra él; solo tenía que conservar la calma como fuera, no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir, ella sobreviviría a toda costa.

Abrazo sus piernas tratando de olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo—Debes sobrevivir—una y otra vez se lo decía, si quería hacerlo tenía que convencerse ella misma.

Aun era temprano de aquella fatídica noche, no eran ni las doce cuando ella veía alejarse mas y mas de la ciudad; ahora solo veía una gran cantidad de arboles que rozaban de vez en cuando las ventanillas, el tiempo se le hizo tan eterno.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por pasar por aquí, ojalá haya sido de su agrado el capitulo como ven Sasuke sigue y seguirá siendo un sádico con Sakura; pero el ya vio el valor en ella por eso sigue viva y es lo que hará que siga adelante la historia.**

**Escucho sus comentarios, que es lo que les gusta o algo que quieran agregar; les gustaría ver alguna pareja adicional; ando combinando algunas cosas para la adaptación.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Un Trato con un Beso de Sangre**


	4. Un Trato con un beso de sangre

**Personajes pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, solo tomados prestados para la siguiente historia **

**Personajes: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Mundo Alterno: Basado en el Libro Niño de La Noche de Nancy Kilpatrick**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Un Trato con un beso de sangre**

El auto seguía avanzando sintiéndose aun más pérdida, era solo una turista en aquella ciudad y aquel recorrido solo le decía que la estaban alejando tanto como fuera posible de la atareada movilidad.

Se recargo un momento en la ventanilla, quiso recordar cada detalle del camino; pero se ofusco un momento al notar que la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

Aferro sus piernas contra su pecho, las heridas en su cuerpo le dolían pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba demasiado; se recargo de golpe contra la ventanilla al sentir como el auto se detenía; la puerta se abrió y en un parpadeo ya tenía frente a ella a aquel hombre que le había perseguido.

Estaba muy asustada pero trataba de contenerse, no quería que el notara ese detalle en ella al menos no quería que supiera que estaba realmente muy asustada.

Le miro fijamente y por un segundo le pareció que sus ojos ardían como el fuego, un color carmesí que sin duda haría que el mismo infierno fuera una heladería en pleno invierno.

Pero solo fue un segundo, un parpadeo de sus verdes ojos y noto como era observada por aquella fría mirada de sus negros ojos; creyó que solo era parte de la situación el estar ya imaginando cosas irreales; pero lo sucedido en esos días no era para menos.

Sintió de pronto el roce de sus dedos jugando con su brazo desnudo, Sakura no comprendía cómo se había movido tan rápido del asiento del frente hasta su costado; pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo no sabía cómo lo estaba logrando pero ella seguía conteniendo su miedo lo mas que podía.

Pero viéndose en aquella situación trato de analizar todo fríamente, ella siempre fue muy buena en ese tipo de situaciones aunque estarlo haciendo en medio de un secuestro ponía su mente cuerda al límite.

—Si me quisiera muerta lo habría hecho en aquella calle sin dudarlo—pensó después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al llegar a una terrible conclusión—lo que significa que lo que busca es violarme.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada, había leído como toda mujer informada en ese tipo de asuntos el cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, huir y luchar si la ambiente lo permitía; pero ya había visto la fuerza de aquel hombre y esa no era ninguna opción, sabía que podría terminar mucho mas lastimada de lo que ya se encontraba.

El otro camino era cooperar evitando heridas mayores y al final esperar por ayuda, pero no era algo que le gustara demasiado; incluso había recomendaciones de tratar de disfrutarlo lo mejor posible para que el trauma fuera menor.

En realidad nada de las opciones le agradaban, solo podía mantener la calma y esperar alguna oportunidad para escapar de aquel salvaje.

Pero el fuerte jalón de sus cabellos color rosa hacia atrás le hizo mirarlo, de nuevo sintió como en un parpadeo aquellos ojos ardían en un rojo intenso; fueron los segundos más largos de su vida creyó que todo terminaría en aquel momento sin que hubiera hecho algo para defenderse.

Sin soltar sus cabellos forzaba a inclinar su cuello, su dedo pasaba por él con lentitud y ella temblaba lo mas mínimo que su poco control le permitía; pero su corazón la traicionaba latiendo con tanta rapidez que incluso pensó que él lo sacaría del mismo cuello por aquella intensidad.

Se estremeció al sentir aquella mano fría recorrer con más firmeza su escote, seguía bajando a través de este tocando la unión de sus huesos y el cuello; deslizándome a través de su sostén moviendo sus dedos con gracia sobre su pecho izquierdo ella sintió como en cuestión de tiempo lo tenía firme y se sintió avergonzada de su propio cuerpo.

Aquello le hizo imaginar tantas cosas y fue lo que la indujo a arriesgarse, era vivir o morir a manos de aquel hombre sádico que le indicaba que aquello solo sería el inicio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo no has estado con alguna mujer?—Trato de sonar segura a pesar del miedo que tenia

El la miro un momento sin dejar de acariciar su pezón, le agradaba ver el rostro que ponía Sakura por lo que no pensaba detenerse.

—Demasiado, incluso he olvidado cuanto ha sido—Mirándola ahora mas intrigado por aquella peculiar chica.

— ¿Que es lo que harás conmigo?

—Lo que se me dé la gana—Sonrió y aquella sonrisa le desagrado bastante, pero se controlo aun mas tenía que seguir pensando bien las cosas

Entonces él la beso de golpe contra la ventanilla, el aire le falto sintiendo aquella terrible sofocación; repelerlo no era ninguna opción y aun cuando lo intentara estaba muy bien sujetada por él; si ella llego a dudarlo en algún momento aquel hombre era muy dominante y le gustaba jugar con ella de aquel modo.

Mantener la calma a pesar de las circunstancias era lo mejor que podía hacer, o eso se repetía para ella misma para convencerse mejor.

Fue entonces que se olvido del racionamiento y decidió hacer algo loco y arriesgado, sin poder separarse de su agarre, comenzó lentamente a subir su mano hasta llegar a su mejilla en donde la acaricio levemente

Sintió como su piel tenía un ligero calor, algo diferente horas atrás y solo le vino a la mente el pensamiento de que se había alimentado; la sensación de aquella piel era inusual no sabría decirlo si era de cierto modo tersa; casi podría jurar que era la sensación de tener cera en la cara, como si se tratara de una figura de aquellos museos. No hizo más que un ligero rose de sus dedos contra aquella peculiar pálida piel, su reacción fue de retroceder su rostro hacia atrás de manera lenta.

—Hagamos un trato—dijo de manera directa con todo el aliento que tenia.

El la miro unos segundos retrocediendo por completo, de nuevo estaba aquella horrible sonrisa que le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Acaso crees que tienes algo con que negociar conmigo?—su sonrisa aumento, se burlaba de ella completamente pero solo tenía eso con que jugar así que solo continuo.

— ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Crees que soy atractiva?—haciendo una ligera cara de seducción o al menos eso pretendía, aquello no era para nada fácil pero se decía que estaba arriesgándose por completo. —Si lo quieres puedes tomarlo, te doy permiso.

—Si lo deseo solamente puedo tomarlo, no necesito de tu permiso

—Eso lo sé—intento hacer su voz lo más baja y seductora, noto que el ahora la miraba con curiosidad aquello le dio esperanzas y rogo por que funcionara.

—Por lo que veo ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabes el haber estado con una mujer…el hacerle el amor—intento decir esto lo mejor que pudo—la cara de el cambio por una de molestia, muy seria pero solo fue por unos breves segundos y de pronto comenzó a reír como loco.

—Eres una mujer interesante, tienes agallas eso me gusta; será un verdadero placer violarte

—Me quieres asustar eso lo sé, pero te digo que no es necesario…puedes tenerme libremente te doy permiso—Jalo de nuevo sus cabellos con fuerza, su cabeza se doblo hacia atrás sin poder ocultar una mueca de dolor; aquello ya no le parecía tan gracioso.

—No necesito permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quiero…y si crees que lo necesito tienes graves problemas.

Trago saliva obligándose a no perder la calma, le miro a pesar de su estado emocional se seguía ordenando a controlarse; tenía que actuar lo mejor que pudiera o el simplemente le arrancaría la cabeza en un ataque de ira. Sabía que el buscaría la manera de aterrorizarla para disfrute de su ego, y aun cuando eso le molestara profundamente tenía que ser una buena chica con él.

—Solo digo, que puedes obtener lo que quieres…se que puedes tomarlo a la fuerza, pero no crees que sería más interesante si yo te lo diera.

El seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza, su rostro pegado al de ella pero a pesar de lo tenso que se veía, estaba controlado e impasible. Sakura sentía como el comenzaba a alejarla de él lentamente, ahora aquellos centímetros le decían que o lo estaba pensando o seria el inicio de su fin de la peor manera.

— ¿Qué tipo de trato?

Se sintió aliviada un poco al haber logrado un poco su atención, volvió a rozar sus dedos sobre aquella piel tan pálida e inusual, en otro tipo de situación le hubieran parecido en verdad muy fascinante pero se regaño por tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Acaricio sus cabellos notando un ligero toque de confusión, sus negros cabellos pasaban a través de sus dedos calmándola un poco; respiro con calma para poder decir las palabras adecuadas.

Es diferente tomarme por la fuerza a que me entregue…puedo entregarme a ti de manera tibia, húmeda…abierta sin limitaciones; ¿No te gustaría eso?

— ¿Bajo qué condiciones?—su mirada se torno dura contra ella, trato de modificar su voz nuevamente esperando que el encanto no se perdiera.

—Libérame

—Ahora suplicas

—No es suplica—disfrazo su miedo en un tono firme, lo mezclo con un poco de molestia —Este sería el trato, se que tienes algún tipo de obsesión con la sangre, por lo que veo puedes obtenerla sin ningún problema de quien sea…yo te ofrezco algo mucho mejor, mi sangre no es algo especial así que no perderás mucho, ¿o no lo crees?

—Nadie es especial, pero es importante

— ¿Acaso te cuesta trabajo encontrarla?

—En lo más mínimo

—En ese caso mi sangre no es gran pérdida.

Volvió a mirarla pero ahora era diferente, había duda en su rostro y Sakura sintió que había logrado un avance.

Sentía como el auto se alejaba más y más de toda civilización, noto un gran bosque y sabía que el tiempo apremiaba más que nunca; se decidió a forzar un poco su suerte.

—Te propongo lo siguiente—dijo con el tono más seguro que pudo en ese momento— pasamos la noche juntos en mi hotel y me liberas.

—Has un nuevo intento

— ¿En tu casa?

—Hazlo de nuevo

—Ok, vayamos a donde quieras, el tiempo que tu apretada agenda lo permita; seré entusiasta y por voluntad propia, me liberas por la mañana yo dejo la ciudad y no le cuento de esto a nadie…jamás volverás a saber de mi esa es una promesa.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente, Sakura sabía que lo estaba pensando y eso era un punto a su favor solo rogaba por qué no se pusiera agresivo de nuevo si aquello funcionaba seria libre por la mañana.

—Tu plan tiene errores

— ¿Cuáles?

—Piensas que harás lo que quiero por gusto, pero estas muy equivocada; eso lo dices ahora pero en el momento no pensaras igual

—Lo hare, no importa lo que sea

—Sasuke volvió a mirarla muy incrédulo ante esa propuesta

— ¿Que otro error?

—Me parece que una sola noche no es muy justo que digamos

— ¿Que sería lo justo?—trago saliva al notar que las cosas terminarían peor de lo que se imaginaba

—Aquí lo único justo es lo que yo digo, mis deseos son lo único que importa—Noto como volvía a ponerse de malas por lo que pensó en negociar aquello.

— ¿Bueno que sería entonces para ti? ¿Dos noches? ¿Un fin de semana?

El sostuvo su cabello pero de una manera más sutil, la jalo ligeramente pero sin dañarla de nuevo y su rostro se acerco al de ella respirando ligeramente contra sus labios.

—Bien me has dejado intrigado, eso es algo difícil así que esta es mi propuesta…dos semanas

Se quedo muda al oír aquello, pensó en replicar pero sabía que sería inútil y soplo provocaría su ira contra ella; tendría que aceptarlo y en el trascurso encontrar la manera de huir de él a como diera lugar.

Sintió en verdad repulsión de solo imaginar pasar tanto tiempo con aquel sujeto, pero respiro hondo mientras el continuaba con sus condiciones.

—Te quedaras todo ese tiempo en mi casa, te entregaras a mi cuando yo lo ordene y recuerda Sakura; dijiste que lo harías con gusto, al termino del tiempo de nuestro trato te regreso a la ciudad y desaparecerás de mi vista sin contar de esto a nadie…podría hacer que olvides todo esto sin problemas, pero no lo hare creo que lo que vivirás será lo más divertido que tendrás en toda tu vida.

Sakura mordió levemente sus labios, hubiera querido gritarle tantas cosas pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo

—Y recuerda si intentas escapar, contarle de esto a alguien te encontrare y el resto lo dejare a tu imaginación pero sé que no te gustara para nada.

Sakura solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ahora aquello no le parecía tan buena idea el tiempo se le haría eterno y solo rogaba por encontrar una manera de escapar de aquel psicópata.

El la jalo hacia él y volvió a besarla, ella sintió un dolor en sus labios y sangraba; él se separo de ella con aquella sonrisa hilarante; tenía sus labios rojos manchados de sangre, la sangre de Sakura que brotaba de sus propios labios.

Supo entonces que aquellas dos semanas no serian miel sobre hojuelas, por un segundo se había arrepentido de aquella idea; el auto se había detenido y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sin saber donde estaba y solo ver una lujosa casa lo comprendió, había firmado un trato con el diablo con su propia sangre; un beso que sería el inicio de sus peores pesadillas

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir continuación, el tiempo libre para escribir se me ha reducido enormemente por lo que espero me tengan más paciencia de la normal.**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y quiero decirles que a partir del siguiente las cosas se pondrán, digamos mas movidas y algo violentas; Sasuke mostrara mas ese lado oscuro que tiene y espero también sepan comprender las cosas que el hará con Sakura.**

**Escucho sus comentarios, que es lo que les gusta o algo que quieran agregar; les gustaría ver alguna pareja adicional; ando combinando algunas cosas para la adaptación.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: Del Placer al Dolor**


End file.
